This invention relates to a printhead assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a pagewidth inkjet printhead assembly.
According to the invention there is provided a component for a printhead module, the component including
a printhead chip;
a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) on which the chip is mounted; and
a carrier having fluid communication channels defined therein for supplying ink to the chip, the PCB being bonded to the carrier in a liquid tight manner so that the PCB forms a wall of an ink supply chamber of the printhead module.
In this specification, the term xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d is to be understood in a broad sense, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise, to include any part of a structure including its floor and roof or ceiling.
The chip may be a microelectromechanical chip comprised of a number of nozzles.
The flexible PCB may include a film member on which are arranged a plurality of electrically conductive pathways, contacts and connections for providing power and data signals to the chip. The film may be a Tape Automated Bond (TAB) film.
The carrier, with the flexible PCB bonded thereto, may form a floor of the ink supply chamber.
The carrier may be a rigid structure having flow paths defined therein. The carrier may comprise a frame from which a plurality of ribs extend to define a pair of opposed comb-like structures and a central, longitudinally extending channel between the structures in which the chip is received.
The chip may be bonded sealingly to the flexible PCB on both sides of the PCB.